Darkness Falls
by Wolfy-Nixus
Summary: People are born with Darkness in their hearts, but it takes a lot of cultivating, a lot of time to grow that seed of Darkness to something terrible and ugly. For the Ice Queen, it took the promise of control, of power, to sow her own seed of Darkness within her heart. (Future Elsanna, Disney crossovers, and M for future chapters)
1. The Fall of Elsa

***Notes at the bottom***

It wasn't as if Elsa knew what she was doing as flurries spread from her fingers across her bedroom window. She wasn't consciously affecting her surroundings as the temperature dropped slowly in her bedroom. However, slowly she did come to realize it, and fear spread through her. What was a moment ago slow growth, a gentle spreading of frost and ice across her window, was suddenly jagged, sharp, causing the glass to crack beneath it, a harsh wind from an unknown source blowing everything in the room. She cried out in fear and fell to the ground, curled in on herself, a child with such power that no child should have to be burdened with. Her door had frozen shut, her parents banging on it, calling her name, wanting her to answer, hoping she was alright, telling her not to be afraid.

Then it was quiet.

Not a sound, not even the wind continued. Elsa's eyes slowly opened, widening as what was once a shattered window was now a tall, forboding, dark figure. She didn't dare move, only trembling as slowly the figure stepped down from the window sill, large booted feet thumping lightly as it moved slowly towards her. Soon she was enveloped by its shadow, hands pale in the moonlight now moving up and pushing back a hood.

She remained still as pale blonde hair was loosed, bright blue eyes gazing down at her for what seemed like hours, but were only seconds. She flinched as a hand moved towards her, offering a hand up. She looked at the hand, then into matching blue eyes, and back at it, unsure. His voice was deep, gentle as he spoke, "You are safe, little one. Come, I know what you need, no longer will you be forced to be a prisoner in your own home..." She still looked wary, and he smiled, pulling his hand back slightly he focused and slowly a small miniature of herself formed in ice in his palm. Her eyes grew as big as saucers as the figure spun slowly before disappearing again. It had been so detailed, so carefuly formed. She'd never been able to make anything more than a few crude snowmen.

It took a few more long moments before Elsa's smaller hand slid into his, and in a moment, they were gone. The King and Queen of Arendelle managed to break in, eyes wide, their daughter gone, her room destroyed, window broken. Behind them their youngest stood, white streak through her hair, she peeked around the corner, tears in her eyes, knowing her beloved sister to be gone.

A/N:

I went through several different planning stages of a first chapter, and a general background for this story for months. I'm going to write this at my own pace, but will try to write chapters ahead of time so I don't necessarily 'fall behind'. I feel very good about this fic, and hope to continue it until an end. I have a very clear idea of what'll happen, but I'm not against fan theories or ideas and include fellow fans in my creation :3


	2. The Fall of Arendelle

The last heir of Arendelle was 14 when the attack happened. When the summer sky went dark, and snow began to fall. It was slow at first, with only her parents seeming to react to what was happening. The King barked orders, very specific ones, and his subjects followed, though confused, and unsure.

People began to evacuate, soldiers began to move into position, the fjord closing as ships moved to block the opening. Ana was kept close to her mother, and near her father. She asked questions but was simply assured of her safety, and nothing was explained. As time was passing the snow came harder, faster, heavier, until there was a thick blanket, strong winds blowing causing blindness. No one could see further than a few feet before them, causing any other orders her father shouted to fall on deaf ears.

Ana and her mother were made to flee into the white with a few guards, leaving the King behind. Ana almost refused completely, struggling in her mother's grip, then in that of a soldier, but eventually they broke away and into the storm.

It seemed like forever, the cold was biting, the wind blinding, but the guards sent with them seemed to know where they were going despite the blindness. Ana raised her gaze from her feet when she heard a relieved call from the lead guard. "There!" Then even Ana could see the clearing ahead, and for a moment she had hope. Perhaps her father knew, as well, surely he could make it if they did?

Her hope faded completely as the sound of wind stopped, suddenly the guards lay dead on red snow, throats slit. Between them and freedom stood a forboding figure in dark fur and leather and a heavy hood. Ana's mother moved between them, glaring up at the figure.

"You will NOT succeed. I will not let you do this." What sounded like a scoff came from beneath the hood, then one single word.

"Eirwyn." Ana's eyes widened as she felt the drops of warmth hit her face, her clothes. The Queen of Arendelle slowly fell, a spear of ice through the center of her chest. There was another figure with them now, slighter, shorter, but dressed similarly. The Queen was not finished, yet, she had enough bravery left in her.

"Coward...you don't even...have the strength...to kill me with your own hands..." The larger figure laughed, approaching her. Ana moved on instinct to protect her dying mother but was launched away by a blast of frozen wind. She watched helplessly as the male's large hand enveloped her mother's neck, lifted her clear off the ground, and a deafening crack resounded before her body fell lifeless to the cold ground.

The slighter person approached her now, a spear similar to the one in her mother forming in her palm. "Eirwyn, halt. We go." The one named Eirwyn halted, but seemed to hesitate, before going back towards the larger figure. In another moment a gust of wind came and suddenly the blizzard was gone completely, but the bodies still surrounded her.

Ana stay half covered in snow and blood, unsure what to do, her heart threatened to beat right out of her chest. Minutes seemed to pass before she curled in on herself suddenly and let out a shrieking cry into the snow covered landscape of her home.

A/N:

So, I appreciate the follows/faves and the review! I hope everyone likes this even more. More reviews are appreciated :D


	3. Dreams Come Clear

_Since Elsa started reading she'd been assigned homework and other such duties to prepare for her future ascension to the throne. She was still on the basic histories, nothing that a seven year old could not handle, though she was advancing further for her age. Anna slipped easily into the library, scurrying up to one of the tables and climbing up behind her sister. _

_Anna glanced over her sister's shoulder, none to subtley as her cheek pressed against the fairer cheek. Elsa could not help but smile, eyes glancing sideways at her younger sister. She turned back to the history book in front of her, then grunted as suddenly Anna leaned her entire weight on the heir. _

_"Mmph, Anna! I'm trying to read." Anna nodded and sighed dramatically. _

_"I knooowwww...but why? And it looks so boring, there's hardly any pictures!" Elsa rolled her eyes and pat the area beside her on the fairly large chair. _

_"It is _not _boring, it's the history of our kingdom. I have to learn all about it if I want to be a good Queen someday..." Anna sighed, plopping down gracelessly beside Elsa. The four year old leaned against her elder once more. _

_"I'm bored, though...can't you take a break?" Elsa shook her head, then smiled. _

_"How about I read to you? This is actually pretty interesting." Anna thought for a moment and nodded. _

_"Okay...but if it's not interesting then you owe me!" Elsa smiled and nodded. _

_"Alright, now let's start...here..." _

King Caerwyn, fourth King of Arendelle, subduer of The Great Rebellion, responsible for bringing Weselton into the protective fold of the kingdom. First born son of King Rhys and Queen Elwen. His brothers Rogan, Dire, and Rowyn were well loved by their people, and answered directly to their King on the People's behalf, bringing peace and prosperity.

King Caerwyn bore three children, one daughter, and three illegitimate sons.

_"Waaait wait wait...what's illegitimate...?" Elsa blushed slightly at the question, knowing what it meant, but unsure how to explain it to her still naive sister. _

_"Ah...it means...wh-why don't you ask Mother later?" Anna narrowed her eyes at her sister and shrugged. _

_"Fine...keep going." Elsa released a sigh and nodded, turning back to the book. _

Despite strong sons that appeared perfect for the throne, the King chose his daughter, Zorya, over Rodan, Tiernan, and Rowyn(named for his brother who'd perished shortly before his birth). Rodan and Tiernan argued and fought their father on many subjects regarding hte kingdom, and sided with their uncles who thought leaving the kingdom to Zorya was a mistake.

There was a rift between the family, but Rowyn remained loyal to his father and his decision regarding the throne.

_Elsa paused a moment, wondering if this was appropriate for Anna, so quickly scanned the page, then her eyes widened slightly. _

_"I'm going to...going to skip ahead a bit, this is all a bit much, but...this might be more interesting." Anna smiled and nodded. _

_"Okay, I trust you..." Elsa smiled warmly, appreciating the trust her sister gave her, turning back to the book. _

As Zorya grew up, it was obvious she was not a normal child, she had abilities that made the King's Brothers and sons skittish, but not Rowyn. When not being groomed for the throne she was practicing her power, and Rowyn was there to help her, assisting in focus, helping her control this ability that sometimes manifested through great emotion.

Zorya's power was a secret, kept from the people, only the Royal Family knowing anything about it. As her control grew stronger, so did Rowyn's position. Caerwyn could see that should anything befall his daughter his son would be there, though he was the youngest son he was named Second in line, and she accepted him as an advisor for now and her future rule.

Her 16th year saw tragedy.

_Elsa stopped again, glancing at Anna who was still waiting for her to continue, suddenly rapt. _

_"Um, hey, it's nearly lunch, I think I can take a break for that..." Anna quirked her brow at her sister curiously. _

_"I thought you had to study or something?" Elsa nodded. "I have time for lunch a bit of time with you. Come on." She marked her place, setting the book aside and nudged the red head gently, leading her out of the library. _

_As they walked towards the kitchens the thought of the rest of the page. She'd glanced at it quickly, and several words stuck in her mind. 'Lost control.' 'Snow Storm.' Elsa shook her head. She was different, she wouldn't lose control, she had plenty of control. Things would be fine..._

Anna's eyes snapped open, the seventeen year old, as she'd grown older, looked back on her childhood before losing her kingdom. She remembered Elsa, as clear as day. Whenever these dreams would come she had a new vision, a new perspective. Not that any of it mattered. Elsa was gone, she'd been gone for years. Now the kingdom was gone, raided and obtained by a powerful man with an army and great magic. Her father had been killed not long after she and her mother had made their escape. She was picked up by refugees leaving the city, hidden amongst them, but no one seemed to be searching for her, so she was paid no mind in either case.

With a deep breath she rolled out of bed and smoothed down her hair, moving to the window and looked out at the rolling green hills of the home she'd known for nearly three years now. The sun was just peaking over the Scottish horizon, from down the hall she could hear her Uncle Fergus snoring, though for all she knew it was Merida. She took a deep breath and turned away from the window, prepared for yet another day of training. She'd take back her kingdom if it was the last thing she'd ever do.


	4. A New Hope

Anna was grasping at another arrow, several already buried inches deep into her target in the distance, each closer to the center than the last. For nearly three years she'd been hard at work, training her body, her skills, the only thing on her mind regaining her kingdom, avenging her family.

Just behind her stood her cousin, in name only, the royal family of this place having found her among the refugees and took her in personally. Anna had been curious when she noticed how skilled a warrior Merida was, skilled with a bow especially, though she wasn't terrible with other hand-held weapons as well. Seeing her interest Merida offered to include her in the training and practice.

Merida looked on with a proud smile, the younger girl had flourished, no longer naive, but herself a controlled soldier. Despite Anna's intense focus the Scot had made sure to keep her grounded, human, humble, taking her out among the village, the refugee camps that were turning into their own extensions of the village with careful delegation so there were no food shortages. Many people were intermarrying, starting families int he few short years since they were forced from their home.

Anna ran out of arrows and grasped at empty air at her back, causing Merida to grin at her sudden confusion. "I think we're done for the day, Anna. C'mon! Remember, Father said there was a war meeting today." Anna smiled and nodded, slipping the bow over her head and chest before following the red-head towards her own steed beside Merida's stallion. They mounted quickly and galloped back towards the castle.

Anna could see the horses from the reconaisance party, a large group of soldiers who'd volunteered to return to that battle and ice scarred plain to gather information to perhaps plan a recovery. Anna had high hopes for a future for that, soldiers and other citizens of the now mixed villages below this castle were already volunteering to assisst, they simply waited for word to proceed.

Anna forgot to leave behind her bow and empty quiver behind as she and Merida hurried inside, stealing a few pies from the kitchens, giggling conspiratorialy as they made their way towards Fergus' war room. His sons were still too young to be soldiers, so were left in the dining hall with Queen Elinor, not oblivious, but knowing even they could not break into the room to eavesdrop as per their usual tactics.

Fergus and the other soldiers, as well as the heads, or representatives, of the other clans surrounded the heavy table. Weapons surounded the edge of the room, Anna and Merida making their way in, depositing their bows and quivers in a bare spot beside Fergus' own blade. The big man looked up and grinned broadly at the sight of his daughter and their charge.

"Ah hah! There ye are! We were beginnin' to think ye'd be late to your own war meetin'!" Anna smiled, but then gasped as a big hand slapped at her upper back, near knocking the wind from her. She gave him a shaky grin despite it, and nodded.

"We were still training, but we're here now! What have we missed?"

She looked up at the surrounding men, noticing a lack of females at the table. While Anna had been incredibly impressed with Merida's warrior talents, she'd realized she was an exception to the rule when it came to who was allowed to wield a weapon in this place. But her influence and recent events caused a need for capable soldiers, guards, male or female. The higher ranks were still mostly commanded by men, with Anna and Merida an exception of course.

Anna listened intently as reports were given, the snow was still present, even after three years, unmoving, never melting, the only snow melting was that which naturally occured over the years. The blizzards had long since died down, but creatures of ice wandered the wasteland, the forests of dead trees. There were reports of some people managng to live in such a place, though not many, and some instances of magical creatures as well. There were often people around such places, but just as those odd hermits, these were rare instances.

Anna's eyes widened as she learned of the near misses the scouts had gone through, being seen or even captured by the ice creatures, but then being released. They were patroling, it seemed, and not ordered to attack or kill, even when attacked. They'd learned that after their first scout was captured and he'd fought back, but not much happened after, and not much was able to take it down. It simply regenerated with the surrounding snow. The last heir cursed internally, wondering how they could defeat something that could regenerate in such a way.

The reports continued, telling of their base camps along the way back towards Corona, stopping just at the crest of the mountain pass that led towards the fallen kingdom. Their own royal family was assumed dead, completely, no one was spared, though no one was sure, either. With news of people managing to survive, if barely, in the wasteland of snow, it was likely there were many others that could help or could use their help.

The meeting concluded, giving Anna so much to think about. They would reconvene the next evening to perhaps think up an attack plan, perhaps a caravan to set up further camps, larger, trade routes, perhaps. Something to move forward, anything at all to give the people hope once more.

Merida followed Anna, watching the contemplative young woman. She remembered Anna when they were children, though they called each other cousins, they were simply good friends. Merida remembered playing with her and Elsa as children, and then when Elsa disappeared, Anna was different, but had retained her happiness, her carefree attitude, like nothing could hurt her. But ever since her kingdom was taken, Anna was not herself. She was becoming harder, more calculating, focused on revenge.

"Hey, now. Come on, let's go up on the tower tonight..." Merida offered, but Anna didn't hear, continuing to walk and think at once. The bushy haired girl frowned and grasped Anna's shoulder, startling the younger woman. Blue eyes met between them a moment and Anna sighed, shoulders slumping as she allowed Merida to gather her close.

"I'm sorry, Merida..." Merida shook her head, fingers stroking twin braids, an arm circling the princess' wasist.

"S'alright, love...come on, our things are still there from the other night." Anna nodded, allowing Merida to lead her up the winding stairs to the tower. It was the highest point in the castle, and their spot to relax on days like today. The first few war meetings Anna had attended had stirred her into a stressed, worried frenzy, and only merida forcing her onto the tower to relax did anything to help. They spent a lot of time there now, if only to get more time together, alone.

Merida knelt beside a trunk, setting pillows out from it, settling them down with two thick blankets. She plopped down on the seat she'd made, arms opening and grinning at Anna who smiled slightly and settled between Merida's legs, resting against the older girl, head on her shoulder, forehead against the crook of her neck.

"Now...what do you think?" Anna shrugged at the question, feeling Merida tug the second blanket around them.

"I think...it seems too easy...It's like they're...they've not stopped, because we've seen the snow moving closer...further...it took a year for our scouts to go around the entire expanse of their invasion..." Merida loosened Anna's braids, letting her hair flow across her shoulders in waves.

"True, I see that as well, we cannae risk a large movement. Anything more than maybe another scountin' party would draw attention." Anna nodded, sighing softly as she felt Merida's hands stroke up and down her back soothingly, feeling the stress of the day melt at the simple actions.

"So...I guess we go with the simpler option...another scouting party." Merida nodded, lips brushing Anna's forehead, the younger girl looking up at her with a small smile.

"Then that's what we'll suggest."

Their lips pressed together softly, relaxing in each others arms before settling in for a relaxing evening beneath the stars.

A/N: Okay! Hope Everyone enjoyed this, sorry for the long delay, had some money trouble, then got a new job that I had to get used to, blah blah blah.

Anyway, this is when the action starts up, chapters will probably get longer from here on in. I'm also going to work on some new fics, at least two in the works, so look out for those if you're at all interested. Also, this is my tumblr!

To that reviewer asking about the spelling of Anna's name, I make typos, I have an RP going on with a friend with a character named Ana, so I may slip sometimes.

Keep reviews coming! I love knowing what people think of my work, just don't be a dick if you have constructive criticism, and I take everything!


	5. Wrong Side of the Tracks

Eirwyn was silent, walking across the expanse of white. Her heavy coat barely rustled in the blistering wind, her foot prints leaving nothing behind as she moved. She didn't need the heavy coat and furs, nor the blade strapped to her back. In the distance sat the castle of Corona. Somehow they'd managed to fight off each wave sent for them, the populace managing to fight back and win with each attack, how, Eirwyn did not know. She only knew her Uncle was becoming ever agitated at their rebellion. It was only because the rebellion had yet to spread outwards, that no one had managed to leave the walled in space of Corona that he had yet to completely smite the people within its walls. She frowned at the thought. _'Why not simply destroy them…'_ But she quickly dismissed this. She was to follow orders, nothing more.

She halted at the base of the wall, it was raised high, two hundred feet of her own element, but it was different. She could feel it, raising an uncovered, pale hand she moved to place her hand against the wall but hissed and pulled back as if burned, glaring at her palm as she did have burns. She glared at the wall once more, took a step back and stomped her foot down, ice and snow thrusting her into the air, the pillar raising her up and over the wall. She landed easily, legs bending, catching her weight.

She rose slowly and began to walk again, the wind had dissipated by then, she had a clear view ahead, walking down into the valley surrounding Corona. Eirwyn was coming upon the farmlands, could see vegetation growing and frowned. Nothing should be growing, her winter should have assured death to even a hope of bud sprouting, let alone these fields of wheat and corn and cotton. This was not good, not for her at least. She continued on, passing by reindeer, and larger creatures, covered in thick fur. She growled to herself, passing by the livestock. None of this should be possible. HOW was this possible?

Eirwyn continued, a small cutting wind surrounding her, snow kicking up slightly, causing a white veil around her form as she moved through empty streets, a few homes fallen beneath the weight of snow, others supported by snow and stone mined despite the heavy white fall. She stopped as she spotted an abandoned ball in her path. She frowned, hand waving, needles of ice piercing the ball, deflating it. She continued on, her shield of wind growing just that much wider the closer she got to the castle.

Blue eyes looked up and she didn't have time to react when she suddenly felt weightless. It was over in seconds, body falling limp to the ground, eyes wide in shock.

'_No. No. NO!' _she could not feel her limbs, eyes locked on the shadows of the castle, of the hills of white on the edges of the paths. _'How could this have happened?! What magic have they found!?'_ They wore masks, covering their faces from the cold, each wielding a weapon, surrounding her, she could hear them talking, but she found she couldn't hear either, not efficiently, only mumbles like her ears had been covered.

Eirwyn's eyes were wide, fearful, like an animal that had been caught. She stared up into the eyes of brown, wisps of blonde hair falling from beneath his cap. She saw him remove the mask, he was angry, glaring into her eyes. He said something to the others, beyond him she could see them disagree, others came forward then, two young women, one with wild red hair, the other speaking to the large male, her own hair hidden beneath her own hood. The three argued, until finally the man relented, and with a look of disgust she was lifted over his shoulder, and carried into the castle, a dart falling from back. _'So that's it…some sort of poison, but how did it bypass my wind?'_

Someone said something, and then the smaller female, removing her hood revealing red hair and braids, struck her in the head, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Anna, Merida, and Fergus had led the party south to Corona. As they'd thought, they went unbothered by the ice beasts of the wasteland. Their party wasn't small, but it wasn't large enough to grab anyone's attention. They'd made camps when they found others, marking them on the old maps of the area. When they finally reached the wall they were in awe of the size of the defense, wondering how such a creation could have withstood years of assault, or if anyone was even alive within. But they'd been assured there were people within the wall the day before, so made their way around the wall, trying to find an entrance.

"This thing is amazing…" Anna was still in awe, hand on the ice, barely feeling the cold through her glove. Merida shook her head and gently tugged Anna back to the ground, but stayed at the edge.

"Y'shouldn't touch it, Anna…we don't even know what it is…" She stared uneasily at the wall, then at the princess who just nodded, fixing her scarf and hood.

"I know..but look at it, it isn't like the rest of this place. The ice is…different somehow…" Merida nodded in agreement, looking up at the wall.

"Yes…but that could mean anythin'…" Anna nodded her own agreement to that as well.

Fergus was at the head of the group, leading them around the structure. He called a halt as they reached the frozen river. The rest of the wall went along the river, following it before turning back to continue circling the kingdom.

The caravan got quiet quickly, hearing the sound of hoof beats in the distance. Riders, five of them, approaching from down the river. Fergus and few soldiers took posts, unsure how friendly these people were. Through their travels they found good people, but then there were those just trying to survive, willing to do anything to get it. They didn't bother against the force of their caravan, but they weren't ignorant to what they did in these wastes.

The riders stopped a respectable distance away, the two groups staring each other down almost, one waiting for the other to act. Anna quirked her brow at the curious rider nearst the wall, riding atop a reindeer. The rest were on horseback, weapons strapped to their steeds and their backs. The rider atop a white stallion was the first to move, dismounting and making his way across the ice towards Fergus, hands raised up showing he meant no harm. Fergus waited a moment before making his own way forward, the pair meeting in the middle.

The smaller man lowered his scarf, nodding up at Fergus. "Where do you come from?" Fergus shook his head, nodding in the general direction of north.

"We're from the northern isles, though I hail from the continent shores. What are you called?" The younger man smiled slightly up at Fergus, holding his hand out.

"Flynn. And you?" Fergus eyed the man warily, before breaking out in a grin and shaking Flynn's hand enthusiastically, Anna hiding a smile at the wince on Flynn's face.

"King Fergus. We've traveled far, we did not know how far we would make it." Flynn waved his men closer with his stinging hand once Fergus had released him.

"You made it very far, indeed. Come, follow us, we'll show you the way in and talk on the way." Fergus nodded, Flynn mounting his horse again as the riders led the group across the solid ice along the wall.

Anna and Merida stuck close to Fergus, listening intently to the men talk, taking in every bit of information.

The Snow had come as it had in Arendelle, sudden and strong, with human and ice soldiers. But they'd been told ahead of time, and they'd taken precautions. They'd lost soldiers and civilians alike, nearly losing their lands, but had managed to fight back and erect the wall around them. He'd yet to explain the wall itself, or how they'd managed to live so long with scarce ways to grow food. A soldier tossed out a remark about eating the reindeer, to which the nearby creature snorted in offense, causing Anna to laugh softly.

Now there were refugees, and though the King and Queen had passed from fighting and from sickness respectively, their daughter had taken the mantle of leadership gracefully. She was just, and was hoped to lead these people out of the ice.

They stopped at a section of wall, those in the caravan looked on confused, until Flynn dismounted once more, and removed his gloves, hands moving across the ice in specific movements, and then the ice began to move, the ground rumbling as the twenty foot thick wall moved aside for the group to enter. The group looked on suspiciously, but entered, watching again as the wall was shut and Flynn mounted the stallion once more, leading them up to the castle.

The gingers' eyes wandered the streets as they entered the town, in the distance she heard the bellowing of deer and livestock, down streets she heard children playing. She saw adults, young and old, going about their day, bedecked in coats and furs, but otherwise as if they did not live behind giant walls of ice. Anna focused back ahead of her as they made their way into the castle, glad to be in someplace warm again. Fergus asked if the men could be allowed a place to rest. Flynn nodded and had the other soldiers led the men and their own steeds and supplies around to the stables, going back out the way they came to the outside.

Anna, Merida, and Fergus were left of the group, Flynn removing his coats and furs. The man who had ridden the reindeer was also left, shaking out his blonde hair as he relaxed in the warm structure.

"This way." Flynn motioned the group to follow, leading the way towards the throne room. He smiled warmly as they entered, hearing the sounds of rapid discussion, though not frantic, which was always good. In the center was a young woman with brown hair, serious as she glanced over documents, signing a few of them, arguing over numbers with the men around her.

None of them had yet noticed the five people entering the room, Flynn approaching the young woman through the group of men and women who'd been designated council to their Queen. He placed a hand on her shoulder, the brunette turning with her serious gaze melting as soon as she caught sight of the rider.

"How about we take a break, huh?" The group of people begrudgingly began to pull away, knowing they'd taken up most of the day from the woman, and that now that Flynn had returned they wouldn't get much from her anymore. Most of the pressing issues had been dealt with earlier anyway, so they were not insulted by it.

Anna looked at the woman curiously, eyes widening slowly. "Rapunzel…?" The brunette turned, eyes widening as well.

"Anna..!" The pair ran into one another, hugging the other tightly. "I thought you were dead! I didn't hear a thing after the attack! We had some refugees, b-but no one said anything about you! All we heard about was your parents and-" Anna shook her head, glad to have found her cousin, hugging her tightly. She'd listened to Flynn but could hardly believe that Rapunzel had truly survived until she saw her with her own eyes.

"Oh my god…I made it out somehow…I…I was there when mom was killed but, I was found and traveled north with the refugees…!" Flynn watched curiously, then turned to Fergus.

"Is she royal..?" Fergus frowned at the man and nudged him roughly, murmuring at him.

"She's Princess Anna of Arendelle." His eyes widened.

"Oh, wow…I, wow, I didn't know she'd made it out…" Merida nodded.

"T'was not easy…" The blonde man just watched on curiously, then turned to the three.

"I think we should let them be, ya know?" The others agreed, allowing the big man to lead them out. Merida turned to him curiously.

"What's your name anyway?" The blonde man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Flynn.

"His name's Kris!" 'Kris' frowned at him, shaking his head.

"It's KrisTOFF, not Kris." Flynn shrugged.

"To-may-toe, to-mah-toe, same thing." Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing, _Eugene._" He smirked at the flustered look on the shorter mans face.

"Hey, you're not allowed to call me that!" Fergus rolled his eyes as the younger men squabbled over what names to use, making their way down the hall.

* * *

Anna sat in a chair across from the snow witch. The magic holding her in place and powerless was strong. Otherwise she'd have broken free long ago. As it stood, she was allowed to talk and even move, but the pale woman was strapped to her seat by her wrists, ankles, waist and even around her neck, though not tight enough to strangle. She knew that there were many people in the town that would happily see this woman burn.

Merida and Rapunzel stood in the room with her, eyeing the woman warily. The men would have been in there with them as well, but Eirwyn had struggled violently until the men had left. So for now Fergus, Flynn, and Kristoff stood just outside the door, trying to listen in.

Eirwyn's blue eyes were locked on Anna's lighter ones. Her black hair was a stark contrast to her pale skin, spiked up and backwards aggressively. The room was silent until finally Eirwyn released a breath, blinked slowly and relaxed further into her chair.

"What is it you want from me?" Anna stood and approached her. Bending slightly to stare Eirwyn in the eye.

"End the winter. We know you're behind it." Eirwyn blinked at her and tossed her head back, laughing.

"I have no control over this winter! No, I couldn't come close to this in my wildest dreams. Don't get me wrong, I could easily cover your fortress in a thick bed had you not _castrated_ me." She spat. "However, the entire expanse of this winter is beyond my power." Anna wiped her cheek of the witch's spittle, taking a step back. "By the way…out of curiosity, how _did_ you manage to do this to me? Or even construct such a wall. It's incredibly curious how you have managed to raise livestock or even crops in this wasteland." Rapunzel bit back a growl as she advanced on the dark haired woman.

"It's a wasteland because of you!" She raised her hand to strike, Eirwyn smirking at the feeble attempt as her cheek stung with the blow.

"Oh, so the would-be Queen has some fight in her. Tell me, what is it like inheriting a dying kingdom?" Rapunzel moved to strike again but Anna stopped her, Merida coming forward to assist, pulling the brunette to the corner to soothe her.

"Don't! She needs to pay for what she's done!" Anna shook her head, cupping her true-blood cousin's cheeks.

"No! She wants you angry, she wants you at her level. Don't fall for her bait, Rapunzel…we'll get the answers we need from her." She turned back over her shoulder at the woman who was now humming quietly. An old lullaby she remembered from her child hood from the Arendelle region. She frowned. "That song, how do you know it?" Eirwyn quirked a brow at the red head.

"What? I don't know, I just do, why? Would you care to have a sing along?" She fluttered her lashes at the younger woman. Anna shook her head, going back to Eirwyn and sitting across from her.

"Why do you do this?" Eirwyn frowned at her.

"What?" Anna motioned to the small window, only inches wide, but looked out onto the white expanse towards the wall.

"All of this, the snow and ice, destroying our kingdoms. Why? What is this purpose? You are gaining nothing but body counts. And those creatures, why do they wander but do nothing in the snow and ice?" Eirwyn narrowed her eyes at Anna. Anna noticed she was asking question that even the witch never considered, she could just tell, see the confusion in her eyes, the tiniest flicker of doubt. "What is your name?" Eirwyn glared at Anna and turned away.

"Kill me or release me, either way you won't be alive long." Anna stared at her a moment and shook her head.

"It doesn't have to be this way…" She turned and motioned for her companions to leave, Merida sliding a hand to her lower back, the movement not going unnoticed by the ice witch.

'_You won't have me here for long…'_

A/N:

Whew! That was a LONG chapter! It took me watching Heavy Metal, World War Z(book is better), and starting up Mass Effect: Paragon Lost to write it! I hope you guys still enjoy this fic as much as you enjoy Playing House. I'm keeping my promise, and keeping up both fics as consistently as possible!

I hope you guys enjoy the story, and remember, I live off of Reviews! So let me know what you think! And to circumvent questions of the magic, we'll cover that later, so don't worry about that :3


End file.
